


【梅林咕哒♀】是, 这个特异点我不想带你玩了

by Aozumi_Tsuki



Series: Fate同人 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, 咕哒子 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozumi_Tsuki/pseuds/Aozumi_Tsuki
Summary: 迦勒底的房间骤然消失, 取而代之的, 是从人世纷争中割离的孤岛, 平静宁和到能听清远处妖精的歌唱. 花叶纷纷扬扬地飘落下来, 藤丸立香不禁伸出手去触摸. 像是没有时间流动的彼方, 春之国度的生灵永远不会凋零.“我等着Master的回答.” 梅林就站在不远处的地方, 深邃得能够遍览整个世界的双眸里此时此刻仅仅注视着手捧花瓣的橙发少女.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Merlin | Caster
Series: Fate同人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865908
Kudos: 1





	【梅林咕哒♀】是, 这个特异点我不想带你玩了

**Author's Note:**

> 私设, 自我满足, 沙雕

梅林一度认为御主是一个热情的人, 因为他刚从熟悉的盾牌上被召唤出来,还没讲完自我介绍就收获了一个巨大的熊抱. 尽管随之附送的是来自凯西帕鲁格猝不及防的殴打, 但看在这里有许多可爱女孩子的面上他也就不计较了.

“前辈是为了梅林先生才来迦勒底做御主的.”这话不知怎么传了开来, 并使得当事人对此深信不疑, 直到某天他发现Master和某位裁定者要好到把令咒也交给对方托管——这是后话暂且不提.

总之梅林作为新入伙的从者, 跟Master的关系曾经相当不错(事实上, 他也没有其他朋友; 甚至还有几个敌人). 这个小姑娘起先对他颇有礼貌, 询问他是否愿意为自己的魔术进境提供一些意见. 梅林说确实有一本他所著的教材能帮上忙, 但恐怕被他落在了湖中仙女那里.

“那去把它拿回来吧?”

藤丸立香话一出口就觉得不太对头, 不等对方回应就摆摆手说打扰了不用啦.

是的, 梅林不想承认他没法教立香魔术这件事, 因为他不希望御主对他投以的仰慕眼神就此变质. 至于背后的原因嘛, 藤丸立香多多少少能明白一些. 魔术的神秘只在于魔术本身, 之类的话, 来到迦勒底后也听人说过很多遍.

不过梅林传授的洒花瓣技巧很快就派上了用场, 藤丸立香顺利以此将冥界女神接回了家——并且喂满了杯子——然后就再也没提起要学魔术这档子事.

果然我的价值仅限如此啊, 梅林遗憾地叹了口气. 看了眼自己停留在Lv96半年之久的等级和仓库里充足的圣杯储备, 觉得Master的心思有时候也是捉摸不透呐. 虽然说女孩子在看穿他是个什么样的人之后会好感骤降是已经上演过几百幕的悲情桥段, 但总觉得这次的情况有些特异. 藤丸立香对他的态度从最初的“梅林哥哥, 那...那个, 早上好(>//////<)”变为“梅·林·哥·哥!! 可以帮我安抚一下肚子饿不肯出战的英灵吗? 我知道你一定做得到的对不对, 世界上最会骗人的魔术师! 啊不是我是说——世界上最会说话的魔术师マーリン様——!!……”(而芙芙已经拿着可疑的生化武器在身后埋伏好了, 不管答不答应都会暴走的宠物显然是坏文明)……

除此之外, 藤丸立香对他一周讲的话加起来还没有她一天在博客上发得多.(“x月x日, 阴, 课金三单全歪”这样的言论会被设为仅自己可见发送, 其余的公开内容以“我好了”“awsl”“太可爱了”“钱拿去, 我课了”和吐槽木野子小姐的剧本占多数.) 更别提能有什么亲密互动.

……收回前言, 完全不是什么热情的人, 根本是个坏孩子!! 用尽花招把从者骗来迦勒底然后使劲剥削的这种行为简直就跟搬进阿瓦隆之前的自己, 就跟神代结束后荼毒人世的资本主义祸根没什么两样!!

“老师,”门外传来久违的敲门声,“是我, 打扰了.”

咦——是什么风把王吹来了啊, 梅林诧异地打开了房门.

“老师, 关于一个问题, 请您如实回答——昨天的例行值班, 您为什么没有跟御主告假就无故缺席?”

是的, 信奉平等主义的御主安排的是轮班制, 喔不, 据说是许久之前孔明老师逼着御主签下的<辅助从者发际线保护协议>造福了之后所有加入迦勒底的拐.

话说回来, 竟然让阿尔托莉雅来质问自己为什么翘班, 而且一上来就被定性为“无故缺席”, 御主小姑娘果然是隐藏的恶魔. 面对王认真的神情, 梅林决定说出(一部分)事实.

“这个嘛, 是先前Master对我说‘明天你不用来上班了!!’云云.”

阿尔托莉雅若有所思,“Master应该不会无缘无故说这种气话才对. 我想大约是梅林不合时宜的调侃让立香不愉快了吧.”

——真相是梅林从王的故事说到圆桌各位的逸事, 提到他当时出面帮助特里斯坦的父亲里昂纳斯公解困, 又好死不死地加了一句“好像没在这里见过特里斯坦卿啊Master”.

当即差点被扔在塞勒姆也只当Master在开玩笑, 梅林回迦连上wifi翻到藤丸立香的博客才意识到问题的严重性. 原来Master不是什么性冷淡, 只是还没抽到喜欢的人, 这不免让梅林感到(假装人类该有的)失落, 内心对这个不肯响应召唤还穿着泳装在御主面前乱晃的家伙表示强烈谴责.

总之在多重原因下他第二天没有跟随御主去打free本. 千里眼告诉他Master得知他咕咕咕而尴尬地笑了笑, 好似早有预料地表示“那只能由我亲自出场啦”, 然后换上金色庆典请出尼禄陛下连续开张两次黄金剧场才勉强打死了第三面的尖牙怪.

(……话说Master穿上那套魔术礼装真是好康)

“……因为老师提到了特里斯坦所以Master生气了吗.”阿尔托莉雅勉强表示理解地点了点头,“可能是生理期导致的暴躁易怒吧, 老师还是尽量不要去惹她难过的好.”

“当然啦, 我怎么会去惹她呢.”梅林自认为说的是实话——如果隔壁迦来助战的黑贞小姐被王的故事烦到气跑、新出的布拉达曼特小妹妹的羁绊语音、以及在MyRoom当班时手滑把Master珍藏的签名碟片包装磕了个角等等屁大的事大概应该也许没有刺激到藤丸立香的神经的话.

“这样我就放心了. 对了, 先前迦勒底因紧急事态而关闭的220区正在重建, 据说假期后就可以完工, Master似乎也在操心这件事, 老师有空的话可以去看看.” 意外地没有讲什么大道理, 阿尔托莉雅留下这句话以后就离开了房间.

……

所谓220区已经吃灰两年, 此时的状况惨不忍睹;

迦勒底员工有特别批准的新年假期;

御主对女性英灵异常优待, 从来不让她们做什么脏活累活;

……

还有一条, 就是有练度的男性英灵出奇得少. 每次遇到男性限定的关卡都要打上十个回合.

……

尽管无数个“不妙”如几十层厚的弹幕窜上心头, 梅林还是鬼使神差地通过藤丸立香事先告知的安全通道抄近路来到了尚在防尘罩包裹中的“迦勒底梦幻国度”——指示牌上用歪歪扭扭的英文字这样写着.

眼前充斥着男性的情景令梅林感到数值飙升的不愉快, 尤其是当他们脸上不约而同展现出“又骗来一个啊”的表情.

“不能享受年假确实是种遗憾……不过Master的请求也没法拒绝.”

“哎?? 请求?? 我可是被示巴女王不知道用什么究极奸商方法得出的天文数字欠款逼得不行才用这种方式偿还啊??!!”

……

看吧, 御主小姑娘绝对是恶魔. 比起这个, 她自己居然不在这里督工吗?

“Master留下设计图和一箱补给后就离开了.”语出天草四郎, 也就是上文提到的那位身上有令咒的裁定者,“多亏了总指挥官, 按照计划来实行的话, 在死线之前完成也不是不可能. 梅林先生只需要代替达·芬奇在最后检查一遍魔术通路就可以竣工.”

果不其然, 总指挥官一栏里署名有君主·埃尔梅罗II世. 设计图里满是藤丸立香留下的涂鸦, 虽说主体部分绝对是出自迦勒底技术人员之手, 但她居然确实有某种天赋? 这就是她对魔术和剑术都没什么兴趣的原因吗?

“Master交代说接下来就交给梅林先生, 那我就先告辞去准备情人节的活动了.”天草四郎经营性地微笑着将令咒变成一本书交给了梅林.

新年假期过后就是情人节, 如果没记错的话, 由梅芙发起的宴会也将在那天举办. 不用说, 不在死线之前完成的话后果是非常惨烈的. 梅林还记得在冥界站场时惨遭其多次@#￥%&*的恐惧. 于是假神父走后, 他不得不拿出十二分的精神发表上任演说:

“嘛, 如大家所见, 一向处变不惊的我这回也必须催促一下各位. 深受御主信任的各位一展才华的机会就在此刻. 做得好的话, 说不定能收到御主的手作巧克力哦? ……嗯——你说那个都是我用魔术变出来的? 这怎么可能嘛, 不要瞎说!”Master的个人信誉也真的让人不敢恭维. 而且他们的猜测实属正确! 只不过代为制作巧克力的另有其人.

“总之, 被梅芙女王鞭笞的滋味没有人想要尝试吧! 那样的话就听我说.”梅林毫不惊讶地发现算上自己也只有八个人在这里加班,“所幸有总指挥官制定的完备计画, 各位只需要继续之前的工作即可. 我也会表现出不输达·芬奇的睿智......之类的虽然不可能, 但我会全力以赴. 看在御主几天不睡觉就为了给我们一个惊喜的份上. 信积拉奶? 是真的哦. 这份设计图可是满载着Master的心意和少女独特的奇思妙想.”

这番话(以相反的方式)起到了应有的说服效果. 所有人都觉得比起梅林, 藤丸立香要可信得多.

工程持续了足足一夜一天, 负责断后的花之魔术师居然罕见地没有偷懒或者诳人, 让其他成员回去之后又独自调试了大半夜, 撑着魔杖走出的时候已经想不起来上一次这样拼命是什么情景.

❀

然而这还不是结束. 本来整个迦勒底还愿意搭理梅林的女生已然所剩无几; 事实上除了Master和小时候的王以外根本不存在. 也因此当他在过道上遇到那位传说中的, 千年难得一见的公主大人之时——

——刑部姬的脸埋在巨大的毛绒斗篷里, 听到来人的脚步声后迅速停下了手中物资的搬运.

关于她的传闻有这么一桩, 即拒绝Master的圣杯. “公主我不行的啦——” 清姬模仿她的语气叫得很是凄厉.

“诶……” 一时间两人似乎都在犹豫话题要如何展开, 而对方居然先开了口,“——走路带花瓣的魔术师——一定是梅林亲吧! 诶——你没有跟御主一起去特异点吗?”

特异点? 什么特异点?

“嗯——说是有一个微不足道的特异点, 权当是新年假期的游玩目的地去的啦. 小玉藻和小清姬有发回来照片. 似乎是温泉之类的地方呢! 氤氲着雾气的和风美景啊~不过, 需要打怪兽, 还需要出门. 我嘛还是宁愿待在迦里的好.”

(现实是料理指导老师红阎魔过于严苛, 刑部姬看见她都要躲着走.)

“啊, 那个, 可以的话能帮我把这些箱子搬进房间吗? 因为工作人员都休假了的关系.”

当然, 美少女的请求无法拒绝, 而且是初见面的、跟藤丸立香关系很好的美少女, 梅林不可能去跟她计较为什么她不肯用魔术. 不用看也能知道箱子里面都是些什么东西——零食, 烘焙食材, 抱枕, 绒线球, 和各式各样色彩各异的包装纸——等等, 难道眼前这位就是每年男性从者收到的情人节巧克力的供应商?

“呀, 被发现了啊. 为Ma酱制作巧克力的正是公主我. 嗯~哼~不过Ma酱也说过她会给喜欢的从者亲手做巧克力, 不知道其中有没有梅林亲呢~”

刑部姬咧嘴坏笑的表情就和说着“再刷三百遍”的藤丸立香完全一致, 不愧是玛修口中和御主最神似的从者. 不用说, 被御主先是骗去赶工, 再是抛弃, 现在又帮这位诈骗同伙搬东西的感觉真实糟透了. 将总计十七个纸箱搬进刑部姬那要素过多的房间后, 梅林深吸了一口气.

“——初次见面, 我就直奔主题了. 公主你也很想跟Master一起去泡温泉吧? 看着好友发来的照片, 其实非常羡慕对吧?”

“……——哎?”意料之外的发言, 使得刑部姬想给客人倒碳酸饮料的动作僵在半空.

“不说出来的话, Master也没办法知道, 还以为你很喜欢宅在迦勒底呢. ——我有说错吗? 能为近百从者做出不重样巧克力的你, 为什么自己送出的那一份偏偏像是网购的爆款?” 世间少有的温润嗓音诉说着魔鬼般的话语, 化为利刃透彻地扎进少女一碰就碎的心里.

“你——说——什——么——”刑部姬秀气的脸蛋变得和她手中肥宅快乐水的空瓶一样扭曲,“你这个整天待在Master旁边的网骗!!! 跟我属性各种重复的家伙!!! 还是个KY!!! 你这样糟糕的人设是绝对!!卖不!!出去的!! Ma酱会理你只是被骗了!!!”

一时间, 屋内所有瘫软在地的纸妖怪全部直立起来, 不知从哪里的回廊里传来诡秘的铃铛声! 眼里泛着紫光的纸马、穿梭于丛林间的蝙蝠, 刑部姬的宝具首次化为攻击型, 百鬼夜行的场面就要在此重现!

“大哥哥我绝对是出于好心才提醒你的啊——?! 非要说的话, 我和你可是竞争者的关系、是情敌啊——”满头白毛老魔仙在逃出房间前留下了这样的话.

紧闭的房门将牛鬼蛇神全都封锁在内, 梅林为失去最后一个可以讲话的女孩子而叹息. 王和御主都不在, 布拉达曼特的灵基状态是未召唤. 倒不是因为御主不喜欢, 而是抽完始皇帝之后倾家荡产; (事实上御主多次以一个过来人的沉痛口吻表达过想要把这姑娘从梅林的骗局中拯救出来的心情.)

恒温恒湿的巨型封闭建筑物里很少能见到日光. 用千里眼看去, 外面是呼啸了一整夜的暴风雪, 吹得天星摇摇欲坠.

迦勒底的标志透出冰凉的蓝光. 这就是他所守护的人理纹样, 由后神代式微的魔术延续至现今.

已经过去了这么久啊. 梅林用手撑着头, 久违地感到有些孤单.

❀

藤丸立香从特异点回来之后的第一件事就是跑进刑部姬的房间, 向她讨教巧克力的制作方法. 然而对方在听说她要赠送的对象之后立即变了脸色.

“Ma酱——绝——对——不要给那个家伙做巧克力!!”

“哎? 怎么了嘛小公主?”藤丸立香感到吃惊. 从不出战的刑部姬居然认得梅林, 而且一眼看穿了他的本质!

“别问, 问就是梅林就该死!! 芙呜!!”

“芙呜!!”芙芙兴奋地附和着.

想不到刑部姬还会口技, 学得真像, 藤丸立香想.

“话说回来Ma酱, 下次出去玩的时候能不能……叫上我……一起? 唔, 不过, 仅限出去玩的时候哦. 那种需要徒步登山的项目我可不去哦.”

“——哎?” 藤丸立香好像听到了什么非常不得了的发言.

“宅在家里是很舒服没错啦! 可是偶尔, 就算是我……我也想!! 在有危险的时候!! 保护Ma酱!!”刑部姬紧张得咬字不准, 音调忽高忽低.

“——哎??!!”难道小公主也是潜藏的MasterLove体质?!!

直到安抚好刑部姬并承诺下次一定带她出去玩, 藤丸立香都没敢再提梅林的事儿. 最后还是在万事全能的优等生女神那里, 照葫芦画瓢了一个(本意是)芙芙形状(还瘦了不少)的巧克力, 高高兴兴地拿去送人.

……话说艾蕾让她在屋外等了半小时, 究竟是在藏什么? 藤丸立香也不是傻子, 怎么看都是在藏跟情人节有关的物事吧? 宝石? 香水? 小裙子? 还是说这些太肤浅了, 该不会是——

这么想着, 而门内始终无人应答.

从翘班、灵子转移时的缺席, 再到现在空无一人的房间, 就算是到迦勒底外面转一圈也用不着这么久吧?

藤丸立香拎着芙芙巧克力的手垂了下来. 一个想法在脑中炸裂开.

“梅林先生不见了?! 灵基反应消失了?!”玛修露出难以置信的表情.

“嗯. 他和其他从者不太一样, 要想跑路的话还是比较方便的吧.”藤丸立香平静地吃着自己做的巧克力, 还掰下一块递给玛修.

“前辈是说, 他回阿瓦隆了?” 玛修接过巧克力, 报复似得狠狠咬了一口, “前辈, 你们吵架了?”

“这个……可能是吵过吧, 我完全不记得.” 藤丸立香揉了揉自己的前额, “要说理由的话, 可能是他玩腻了吧.”

“……玩腻了? 这……这大概就是典型的渣男吧!!”玛修气愤得停止了咀嚼, 芙芙也发出义愤填膺的声援.

“不不不……我是说, 他可能觉得人类世界很无聊吧.”

结果似乎是从一开始就写好的. 所谓主从契约, 也只是一层薄如蝉翼的纸、现代魔术师竭尽办法才重现的短暂奇迹而已.何况那个满口迷惑言论的魔术师是主动献上的契约书,就更加来去自由了. 所谓莫得人类感情啦, 爱的是人类的HE啦, 不就是为随时跑路做下的铺垫嘛.

“前辈的令咒不像真正的圣杯战争里一样管用, 不过应该还是可以感知到他有没有解除契约……”

对于玛修善意的提醒, 藤丸立香笑着表示“我就当他死了吧”.

❀

“事情大约就是这样……” 语出一脸无奈的玛修, “总之梅林先生还是好好去跟前辈道个歉吧……”

只用了两个小时就死而复生的魔术师再度出现在迦勒底, 觉得事态非常不对劲. “灵子转移的时候我分明在检查220区的魔术通路啊? 那里的设备足足有三十排, 就跟街机厅里一样多!”

“——哎?!! 哎哎哎?!! 那些都是梅林先生调试好的吗?!!”

这一定是玛修最近听说的最令人震惊的消息. 她睁大了没被头发遮住的左眼, 右肩上的芙芙对梅林的敌意也淡薄了许多, 转而变为疑惑的“芙?”.

“难道、不是Master想让我加班的吗……”

“前辈从来没有说要让梅林先生做那种事呀! ……反正都已经推迟了一次, 有第二次也没什么奇怪的吧……”

已经鸽过一次还要有第二次吗?! 不愧是那位专长放鸽子的假神父, 让他来做监督完全不靠谱!

——话说回来, 梅林刚来到迦勒底的时候就有听藤丸立香提过什么ChaldeaFantasyKingdom220改造计划, 只不过拥有工坊的传统魔术师达·芬奇亲对此不是非常热衷. (至于为什么叫220区, 似乎是跟御主生日有关.)

自己动手丰衣足食, 在迦勒底不少技术人员的支持下藤丸立香的这个项目居然也没直接跳票, 虽然进度缓慢但好在有足够的魔力供给用来折腾, 顺带着在电玩方面与她一拍即合的几个从者(二世和刑部姬), 超级AI·BB酱以及终极黑幕骚老头, 预期的第一次完工时间就在当时探索地底世界的前后.

“阿瓦隆确实是宝具演出里那样的吗?”

想把阿瓦隆做进电玩, 藤丸立香曾经提出过这样的请求.

“Master想听实话吗……不是哦. 那个是特别剪辑美化加过特技的.”

果然是网骗啊! 藤丸立香顿时黑线.

想去阿瓦隆看看还不容易吗? 梅林晃晃魔杖, 摇下来一片花瓣放在她的手心, “还想要多的话, 3D打印一下就可以了.”

“诶——” 藤丸立香的兴奋持续了不到半秒钟, 立即意识到投影出来的赝品也只能召唤出复制品而已, “——等等, 这样的话去的也只是假的阿瓦隆! 真货呢.”

“Master愿意跟我一起回去吗, 永世隔绝的理想乡?”

迦勒底的房间骤然消失, 取而代之的, 是从人世纷争中割离的孤岛, 平静宁和到能听清远处妖精的歌唱. 花叶纷纷扬扬地飘落下来, 藤丸立香不禁伸出手去触摸. 像是没有时间流动的彼方, 春之国度的生灵永远不会凋零.

“我等着Master的回答.” 梅林就站在不远处的地方, 深邃得能够遍览整个世界的双眸里此时此刻仅仅注视着手捧花瓣的橙发少女.

“——然后、前辈答应了吗?” 听到关键处突然没了下文, 玛修赶紧追问讲述人.

“当然是被拒绝啦! 不光是这次, 上次和上上次也是同样的结果. 不管是直接的表白还是含蓄的追求她通通一口回绝了呐.”

芙芙一听随即发出满足的声音, 又往玛修的脖子上蹭了蹭.

而玛修感到三观崩塌. 原本以为前辈是单方面仰慕而得不到回应, 加之阿尔托莉雅的错误判断, 两人一致简单粗暴地认为是梅林心怀不轨. 再想到之前藤丸立香过于平静的反应也不像是装出来的, 马萨卡, 梅林在说实话?! 在外人看来是迷惑行为但当事人其实觉得没什么问题吗?!

“连玛修小姐也觉得不可思议吧! 我居然会被一个女孩子拒绝三次这种事. 这在我印象中还没有——过如此惨烈的状况! 哎凯西帕鲁格, 你不要过来啊!”

“芙呜!” 芙芙毫不留情地朝前主人的头部发起了进攻.

……刚刚建立起来的一点信任度在下一刻又彻底血崩, 不愧是梅林先生.

“那么……220区的工程是天草先生转交给梅林先生的吗. 用时仅仅两天就完工……的确是引人注目的进展.”

“既然是Ritsuka酱的心愿, 就算被骗也要帮她完成不是嘛. 如果她能喜欢就最好啦.”

就算刚才的故事都是他现编的, 玛修也不得不承认一夜之间万事齐备的迦勒底梦幻王国绝对是出自这位超一流魔术师的手笔, 无奈地将只剩一半的芙芙巧克力递了出去,“……这是前辈亲手做的巧克力, 请梅林先生收下吧. 可以的话, 请快点找到御主向她说明情况吧.”

❀

不用说, 就算是人理再烧却一次也不能阻止梅林现在要去见藤丸立香. 芙芙在他前面跑着, 意外乖巧地像是要给他指路一般.

无需千里眼, 梅林也知道藤丸立香会身在何处. 迦勒底仅有的五扇玻璃窗, 能看见外面的景色, 据说是她和玛修初见的地方, 每次抽卡沉船都会去那里思考人生.

藤丸立香还算端正地坐在飘窗上, 背对着身后一片深海模样的月光, 脑中空空荡荡什么也没有想. 芙芙率先穿过长长的走廊, 窜进她的怀里.

“芙! 啾!” 果然还是芙芙可爱, 藤丸立香摸了摸它的脑袋, 内心感到十分平和. 转眼它又跳了下去, 朝者左边摇摇尾巴.

欸? 是玛修? 藤丸立香站起身向左看. 梅林站在前一扇窗的位置, 似乎并不打算继续走近, 神情也如同一张白纸, 让人摸不透他在想什么.

“Master, 我回了阿瓦隆一趟, 让你担心真是对不起......要是Master生气的话, 就让清姬她们打我一顿吧.”

在管制室盯着监控屏幕的清姬随即举起了火纹扇子, 青蓝的火苗在手心中燃起, 好在被两位熔岩水泳部成员及时拦住才没有拆了整个管制室的中枢.

“……居然错过了心仪的女孩子送的巧克力, 这也许就是对有罪之人的责罚. 在过去一次也没有得到过这种幸运的我, 也理所应当地不该抱有摆脱孤独的奢愿……”

月光下梅林的样貌呈现出妖精的异形之美, 眨眼时的睫毛像蝶翼在飞舞, 此时的话语无疑是最能打动人心的灵药, 却被越听越觉得不对劲的藤丸立香无情打断, “等一下梅林.”

“我在, Master.”

“你回来就好.”

“Master一定猜得到为什么我要回去吧?”

“……为什么要回去?”预感到接下来要发生的事, 藤丸立香惊得抱紧了芙芙,“——?!!”

梅林弯腰屈膝, 用魔杖在地面上轻轻敲了两下. 一大片区域被揭开遮挡的幕布, 变为铜镜一般的林间湖泊.

迦勒底的魔力异常报警器显然事先被设为静音; 突然兴奋的芙芙从藤丸立香的怀里纵身一跃进了湖水里, 湖面上甚至扬起了一片水花. 藤丸立香能够看到自己和梅林的倒影在油画质感的水纹里剧烈地摇晃, 而芙芙早就没了踪迹, 取而代之的是出没于水中的妖精, 在高高低低的莲叶间低声交谈; 萤火一样的光辉星星点点.

“凯西帕鲁格一看见西提斯手中的苹果就会上去抢, 好像我平时虐待它一样. 是齐特拉琴的声音, Master有听见吗? 她们姐妹很会弹这个.”

“能听见类似竖琴的声音……莫非, 你说的湖中仙女就在这里面?!!”

“所有生活在这里的妖精都会自称湖中仙女, 实际上并不是薇薇安本人啦. 至于那本魔法书被谁贪污了已经无从回溯. 那可是我在酒馆用好几匹马作为交换才请人誊抄的绝赞孤本耶? 嘛当然, 马也是从别的地方借来的就是了.”

“……” 藤丸立香陷入沉默. 不想要了, 可以七天无理由吗, “……我好像听到有妖精在说梅林闭嘴.”

“Master绝对听错了! 再怎么说这也是如假包换的阿瓦隆湖水, 给人留下爱骂人的第一印象可不是什么淑女的作为. 那么Master, 要不要试着召唤看看? 虽然她们都很讨厌我, 无论我怎么喊都不肯现身, 但并不是很难相处的妖精, 尤其喜欢可爱的女孩子哦. 不需要圣晶石的免费梦幻召唤! 至于吟唱的咒语我也有准备——”

“……梅林骗人, 我讨厌梅林.”

“那种咏唱是不行的啦Master! ——?!”

……说来难以置信, 但藤丸立香身前确实出现了一位以湖中水凝结成的、十分美丽的仙女. 亚麻色长发亮如流瀑, 天然混成铅华弗御的身躯包裹在纤纱之中. 像是刚从沉睡中苏醒过来, 她缓缓地睁开眼睛.

“……你是梅林的弟子吗?” 

“啊、这个……” 承认恐怕会令仙女生气, 撒谎也显然会被看破, 藤丸立香一时不知道如何回答.

“不是的啦莫伦诺. 我若收徒必定会招致厄运, 所以才要请你们来. 如果你愿意关照一下Ritsuka酱就再好不过了.”

“Ritsuka……是你的名字吗. Ritsuka, 我将替身妖精留在你身边吧.”

“欸?! 那是...仙女姐姐的分灵吗?!”

“世间不存在梅林所说的魔法书, 但这片湖水确实受到他的某种庇佑. 最近他比以前安分许多, Ritsuka, 向你表示感谢. 这个, 请你收下. 她不会说话, 但勉强能听懂你的问题.”

一个长着翅膀的袖珍小人向藤丸立香行了礼.

“仙女姐姐太客气啦! 那我就恭敬不如从命啦!”

莫伦诺微微点头, “那么我就告辞了.”

“仙女姐姐再见!” 话音甫落, 湖之妖精就跟整个湖面一起消失得无影无踪, 被扔出水面的芙芙浑身湿透, 沾着微凉的湖水.

“Master的运气不错哦! 莫伦诺是她们之中跟我关系最好的一个, 如果是她的姐姐的话, 恐怕看见我就会直接掉头走.” 梅林为芙芙擦着湿漉漉的毛发, 后者难受地打了个喷嚏.

“梅林你又骗我. 仙女姐姐, 打人的咒语是什么.” 听到藤丸立香的问话, 小人一言不发地用魔法棒在空中写下了几行异国的文字.

“——等一下Master, 这个不是这样用的啦——莫伦诺你的程序是不是有问题?! 这分明是杀人的咒语吧?!”

总之藤丸立香在二十分钟内迅速掌握了魔法书AI的运用方法, 并且开始给她换装. 只需要做出实体的原型(Prototype)之后她甚至可以自动上色.

在去和刑部姬道歉的路上.

“说到莫伦诺的两个姐姐, 其中一个曾经与人类相恋, 结果必然是不得善终——”

“梅林.”

“我在, Master.”

“以后你回去之前要和我说一声. 如果不是艾蕾坚持说你没死, 现在的迦勒底可能就跟伊什塔尔下冥界后的乌鲁克是一样的情况.”

艾蕾毫无疑问是迦勒底众多恶魔中唯一的天使, 梅林确信这一点. “我知道啦, Master.”

“叫我立香就可以了.”

“哎? Ritsuka酱改变主意了吗, 是不是也可以重新考虑一下跟我交往的事情呢☆”

“我对自己的人生还没有绝望到那个地步.”

“诶——那么宴会的舞伴呢? 要不要考虑一下我? Ritsuka酱你脸红了哦, 拒绝得很没有说服力呢!!” 

❀

之后发生的事情按照梅林的版本就是他们来到了仓库, 用圣剑打败了私藏圣杯的黑幕天草四郎, 拿到了剩下的两个圣杯. 在一旁选卡刷材料的藤丸立香对此充耳不闻, 阿尔托莉雅在吃东西, 芙芙发出意味不明的声音, 只有玛修闭着眼睛被迫听完.

“前辈……有件事情想问. 前辈真的拒绝了梅林先生三次吗?”

“哪有这么多, 好像也就两次吧?!”

“……” 玛修决定不再多管这两人的闲事, “关于管制室检测到的短暂魔力异常, 还是请梅林先生去向达·芬奇代理所长好好报告一下吧.”

梅林走后, 阿尔托莉雅放下了手中的点心, “Master, 关于你们的误会, 是我擅作主张了. 看到你们还像以前一样真是太好了.”

“哪里哪里, 不用介意! 阿尔托莉雅小姐呢? 听说你邀请了爱丽丝菲尔小姐作舞伴?”

“这个……嗯、是的……”

“阿尔托莉雅小姐的男装超帅的!! 我也想被邀请呢~”

“诶、Master这样说, 我很高兴……”

情人节当天.

藤丸立香良心发现为先前辛勤赶工的全体男从者(共10人)都送上了手作巧克力. 尽管梅林反对, 其中最漂亮的一份仍然属于天草四郎; 而做歪的一份留给了梅林, 据说是刑部姬等人强烈要求下的结果.

“只是单纯觉得小神父特别可爱……吗, 那Ritsuka是怎么看待我的呢.”

“这个……说来惭愧……”

“诶?……因为我像初恋所以才喜欢我的吗?” 得知真相的梅林果然有点失望, “他现在在哪里?”

藤丸立香捂着脸, “已经死了两千多年了……”

“……” 什么啊, 这能叫初恋吗? “把我当成他也没问题, 我不会介意.”

“我不会的啦——!! 啊、快要开始了. 我们走吧?”

广播里传来梅芙播报的通知, 紧接着是斯卡哈把先前的通知又播报了一遍. 虽然不清楚是什么操作, 但去晚的惩罚会相当可怕.

“在此之前——” 梅林拉住藤丸立香, “Ritsuka酱, 我喜欢你.”

“——我也喜欢梅林哥哥!!”

橙发少女满心喜悦地拥抱着白发魔术师, 一如在召唤室初见面时那样.


End file.
